The Fifth Elite Member
by FireFoxImr
Summary: What if Ash was raised by Volkner and the Elite Four :How will his life then be ? Elite Ash


The Fifth Elite Member : Ash Ketchum

"Ash wake up ." said a voice in a all familiar room

"Five more minutesss." Said a sleepy Raven haired boy, his name is Ash and he is 16 years old,he is currently sleeping in his bed as the sun was rising but poorly enough he had a duty to perform as usual.

"Come on Ash, there is a challenger again and it's your turn to fight him as I did the previous one, remember ?"said the other voice with a serious voice but a playful glare at the boy sleeping like he was ten.

"Can't you just fight again, I really need my sleep after working on that new device we were working on for months, pleeeaaze." Begged Ash with his eyes closed as he really was tired from last night, he tries to finish a device that could be revolutionary for the technology and Pokémon world so he really needed his sleep

"*Sigh* Fine but you better take the next two challengers then because you and I both know how boring it is being a gym leader, there aren't even any challengers left who can even put up a fight." Said the other voice again as he rubbed his head in frustration and disappointment

For the past years when he became a gym leader life was exciting as almost every day a new challenger would appear and try to beat him but poorly enough he was never defeated, at first he thought it was because the though trainers had to come yet but after long waiting, his wish was never fulfilled until he came : Flint.

He knew he wasn't here for the badge but for a fight and man he was impressive but poorly enough he wasn't a challenger but an Elite Four so he was one of the best and that lets him down as he knew there weren't anymore challengers who are just trainers worth of challenging him, he wanted to quiet but by the rules :Every city has just one and NEEDS one Gym and because rules were rules he never closed it and life was boring as he decided just to give those people who at least TRIED to fight him, his badge and there were a few who did a good job but they just impressed him by their power and will but because you need more than that, they never could defeat him.

The Man sighed again as he looked at his little brother as he was sleeping again and turned around and leaved his room as he knew Ash was tired from their research they did so he grabbed the door and closed it but before he could he just hear a voice calling to him :"Thanks Volkner you are a life saver." Making the other boy smirk as he closed the door.

He was actually proud of him as from day one when they started to work together he never lets him down ; Nor in research nor Pokémon battles, he was simply said his little brother… not his real one though but brother nonetheless and so the other one.

"Hey Volkner how is it going, hey were is Ash ?" if you speak of the devil, you see his tail would people say won't they

"Sorry Flint but he Is just sleeping in his room right now and-"

"WHAT, SLEEPING ON THIS BEAUTIFUL AND WARM DAY YOU SAY, WELL I HAVE JUST TO FIRE HIM UP WON'T I ?" said the red afro with excitement making the blond one sigh as he knew how Flint could be, Flint was his best friend and Ash his brother also and without guessing you knew they all had a strong brother bond, with Flint as the middle brother who acts like a and The oldest brother Volkner with his cool passive Ash was simply said their precious little brother.

"AND THEN WE WILL DO A HEAVY WORK OUT SO OUR FIRE OF PASSION WILL BURN BRIGHTLY LIKE THE THOUSANDS OF SUN NO EVEN MORE AND THEN-"

"Flint!" yelled Volkner in frustration as he knew Flint knew no out button on his attitude except when he is defeated in a battle which was not so often well except if he or Ash battles him then it would be often.

Once Volkner yelled Flint stopped and rubbed his ears while saying :"Damn Volkner I am standing right next to you, you don't have to burn my ears off." Said Flint making the other one glare at him making the other one freeze, one thing you never want to have is a pissed off Volkner and right now he was.

"State your Business and leave, I need to defeat a challenger hereafter and make sure Ash is awake so he can continue his project, so what's up ?"asked Volkner with a serious voice making Flint Sigh as he said

"Frozen down right into the cylinders… pheww….. anyways I am here for Ash actually." Said Flint with a serious voice now also as when it came from time to time, Flint could be serious also and that made Volkner surprised every time as that almost never happened but when it came to their little brother than it was nothing to be surprised around as they both cared about him.

They both found Ash when he was a little boy of four,left behind and all alone and as he seemed cut up, it was clearly he was kidnapped, they tried to find his real parents but they never got any clue of where they could be so they decided to raise him and that was a lot of work as they never had any experience of it but luckily Ash was actually mature for his age although he could be a little child sometimes, Flint taught him everything he knew and even took him on many journeys he made,Ash seemed to share the same kind of passion with Flint for traveling and they both have seen amazing things, from City's till legendary Pokémon.

While Volkner well he didn't actually had it so though with Ash as he looked a lot like him when they were young and they simply loved the same kind of things and even though he didn't like to travel unlike Ash and Flint (they had to practically drag him to go on a trip for one week…end) Ash and him shared the same passion for science and making new technology, Ash was a very smart child although you could never seen it with Flint's personality mixed up with him as he jokes a lot around but he was smart nonetheless and they shared the same passion with Flint also :Pokémon.

Pokémon yeah that's another subject they all shared and enjoyed with the fullest of their heart,his electric Pokémon, Flint's Fire Pokémon and Ash his-

"Hey Volkner are you still there ?"asked a voice making him snap back to reality and saw a confused Flint looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Sure I am back,just thinking about the past." Said Volkner with a thoughtful look

"It's about Ash,right?"said Flint more as a statement as he knew how his best friend could be, not that he blamed him as they both cared deeply about him

Volkner nodded and just said:"Do you think that he will ever find his parents ?"

Flint sighed also this time, normally he would smirk and say :Yeah sure.

But this wasn't a situation to be confident, he himself never met his parents even though he searched for them worldwide he just never found him so whenever anyone came to this kind of subject, he would just stay quiet and sigh in frustration.

"I don't know but we can't give up,you may not see it but Ash is sometimes-"

"Lonely ?"

"Y-Yeah how did you."

"He is also my little brother Flint, even though I never mention it, it doesn't mean I don't know it." Said Volkner making Flint nod as he understood what Volkner talked about

"That's definitely something for you, anyways he never shows or say it but he does get lonely sometimes as he doesn't have a lot of friends." Said Flint as it was the truth, Ash wasn't anti-social but it was a fact that he didn't have a lot of friends… well humans as he has a lot of Pokémon friends, he can just easily become friends with them but when it came to humans than he and Volkner were like the same :They were quiet and that's all, even though Flint has tried to help both of them he could never see it to let it work as they never agreed to anything he said.

Volkner sighed also as he clenched his fists in sadness, he blamed it himself for letting his personality flood in with him because now he doesn't even has a lot of human friends except a few in this town and their Pokémon and of course them, he and Ash practically live isolated from the world In their little science world.

"Don't blame yourself man, all we can do now is trying to help it plus yours also and I just know the right medicine for it." Said Flint with a grin making Volkner uncomfortable as he knew what that grin meant :Bad news /ideas , well for them.

"A girlfriend." Said Flint with a giant grin making Volkner widen his eyes and turn red and looked the other way

"I-I don't need one, they are only a waste of time." Said Volkner with a clear red of embarrassment

'So pure like a little child, just like Ash , whenever it comes to battles and sciences than they are the most adult like people on earth as they know everything about it but when it comes to girls and such stuff then they just turn into little children of four who think girls are icky and stuff.'thought Flint with rolling eyes as he chuckled

"Come on man, I mean when was the last time you ever got a date ?"asked Flint only making Volkner even more uncomfortable making Flint gasp and say

"You don't say you never have gone on one ?"asked a shocked Flint making Volkner red and nod as he looked the other way with a red burn face,, he never had gone on one as he was of the most shyest persons on earth even though a lot of girls are attracted to him, one time somebody asked him out and all he did was run away, people thought he meant is as a cold shoulder but Flint could guess it was red from embarrassment, he was simply said embarrassed about everything about the opposite sex which was the same for Ash as he would try to change subject and gets a red face of it.

Flint could just chuckle at the duo but now Flint got serious as he started to talk :"Yeah man, you need one… bad otherwise you will all be wrinkly and die all alone and you will never have kids and you will never have se-"

"Y-Yeah I get it but I am still young and-"

"Dude we are twenty-two we are young but you really need to enjoy your youth, I could look the other way before because we both needed to raise Ash but look at him now he is now 16 and if you think that away than you would think he was 25, if you forget his age which is easy with his adult like appearance then you know that he is practically someone from our age , serious sometimes I would believe he was the older one of the three." Said Flint making Volkner chuckle

"That Is not so hard to think with someone like you." With a smirk said Volkner

"Yeah wait….. oh just shut up ." said Flint making Flint laugh for a minute until he remembered something

"Wait why did you actually came for ?"asked Volkner making Flint pause until he face palmed and said :"Oh yeah I totally forgot, sorry but wait don't you have a challenger to beat ?"asked Flint making Volkner pause as he face palmed this time

"Darn it, I totally forgot, we can talk this later ok ?"asked Volkner as he started to run to the gym but before he heard Flint say

"Yeah sure, till dinner then, Oh and make it Spicy Curry ." said Flint making Volkner just raise a hand as a 'yeah sure' making Flint grin as he started to walk towards Volkner and Ash his house, actually it was kind of his also as he always came here instead of his own home because Ash needed company when Volkner was challenged a lot so he kind of is used to this not that he actually mind as being with his brothers was a heck of a lot fun so he hummed and walked towards the house as he grabs a pair of keys in his pockets as he was giving one because Volkner had enough of Flint breaking in like a thief, one time Volkner sprayed pepper spray in his face and another time Ash kicked hum.. yeah you know the picture and because Volkner had enough of it he got a spare key of their house so now the Afro haired man walked humming towards the house while thinking.

'I guess it has been a while that Ash has seen Infernape didn't he ?'thought as he was excited to see the happy face of both Ash and Infernape smiling.

**With Ash**

Right now our young hero was sleeping like a baby because he worked like an adult man the other night, for months is he trying to create a new kind of technology for the human and Pokémon world but as you know, it's a lot of work but right now he has a lead to it but the problem is that he needs to figure out what kind of energy he should use to active the machine he is trying to build, he can't use electric as this town has already enough energy users and soon if they aren't careful with this than this town will have none over, luckily Volkner and him are working on panels that can absorb the sunlight and also a Fire Pokémon type warmth and make it electric energy although it isn't perfect yet because sometimes Flint his Pokémon are a little too enthusiastic to help and they kind of almost burned the whole city so they are now careful with that but still working on a solution.

And now our Hero is having a well deserved rest…. Yeah right

"Goood Moooorning Aaashy boy, it's a beautiful day full fire and you are just sleeping through it, come on :Brush your teeth, wash your face, do you stuff and come downstairs so we can have a Hot Pokémon Battle and thereafter a Spicy breakfast !" yelled an excited Flint in Ash his ears shocking him awake

"Wait wha-"yelled a surprised Ash

Doof

Ash fell off the bed,luckily on his back and groaned on the same time he brushed through his hair in pain, man he hates when Flint does this so he stands up while brushing his clothes and looked sharply at Flint like Volkner would do and tapped his right foot.

"Do you really have to wake me up like that ?"asked Ash annoyed, Flint did this a lot and every time he would almost go deaf from it

"Oh come on Ashy, you and I both know if I don't wake you up you will just sleep all day and not come out of it until you want to start your research, you are 16 so enjoy your Youth because you just have it once." Said Flint excited like he was the 16 year old one

"And what should I do in my so called Youth time ?" said Ash while rolling his eyes, Flint groaned as he knew all too much how Ash can be like Volkner sometimes but that didn't stop him from grinning.

"Maybe getting a girlfriend or something." Said Flint with a mischievous smile making Ash freeze

'Yep the same as Volkner.' Guessed Flint when he saw Ash hiding behind the covers of his yellow and red Sheets of his bed

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's normal for a boy of your age wants a girlfriend and 'explore' everything what you can discover." Said Flint grinning making Ash even more uncomfortable

"I-I don't need one." Said Ash while he hides his red face from Flint, which was kind of useless because Flint knew him all too well

"Come on Ash, just try it oh and don't worry because I will help you wherever I can." Said Flint giving an all too well known grin

"That's exactly why I am worried." Said Ash bluntly making Flint pout like a little child but then he raises his determination and decided that he had just one choice to wake him up.

"Ok Ash I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice,I will give you a lecture of a lifetime that will become handy for the rest of your life but right now it's a torture but believe me it's worth it, it's called :How to date a girl and later have-"

"Alright Alright,I will come out j-just please don't use the puppets it's gross." Said Ash with shivers down his spine even Volkner had them whenever Flint used this trick to let them do whatever he wants, Flint is what you call excessive on that subject like using puppets and stuff but the ironically part is : He never got a real girlfriend himself so he never done it also, the reason is because Flint is kind of a man who goes on many dates and give hugs and kisses but that' s it, he had gone on many dates and had many girlfriends but never a serious one, he just waits for the right girl himself also although that doesn't mean he takes every opportunity to talk about it because he just enjoy their reactions, one time he switched a scientifically movie with one of his movies (With all the contents and stuff that man will get nosebleeds off) and after that he wasn't allowed to stay at their place for two months but it was worth it as they both get a red face whenever they are making sure their video isn't a switched one again… for the fourth time and oh he enjoyed their flustered face as it seems to make him the adult one of the three which was truly rare.

Anyways back to the situation : After Ash washed up and did his stuff for the day, he goes downstairs seeing Volkner preparing dinner while Flint was silently thinking about something, Ash raises an eyebrow at that but just shrugs It off because he knew that Flint will eventually tell it so he walks to a chair and sat on it and started a conservation.

"So how was the Battle ?"asked Ash lazy as he knew the results of it already

"Defeated easily, he thought that because he was the grandson of the famous professor Oak he could just take anyone on and used his Wartortle to defeat my Luxio but he didn't even listen to my advice about how that is a type disadvantage, he just said that because it was the Pokémon he got from his grandpa that it was an almighty one but it wasn't ,it was just a standard evolved Pokémon and I had to say :The Pokémon was strong and has a lot of potential but the trainer doesn't,he is a strange one to be honest."said Volkner making Flint and Ash Confused as Volkner never said anything interesting about the challengers that came

"Who is interesting ."said a voice from behind them, they all looked at the door and they saw a smirking green haired man in his early twenties also.

"Yes who is interesting, it's rare for you to find a challenger interesting aside from Ash and Flint, if you would like to tell of course." Said a polite blue haired man next to the green one

"Hello Lucian, Aaron what's up ?" said a grinning Flint at the two,he walked up to them and gave Lucian a handshake and Aaron a high five, Ash could just grin at the interaction from his other brothers,he met them by Flint because he introduced to them and to be honest :He fit right into the group.

The group itself was interesting and apart : You had a quiet but thinking type who had class for his young age : Lucian, he loved to read books in all kind and sizes although he prefers smaller ones because he can just read them when he travels or just finishing it before a Pokémon match,Ash and Lucian clicked immeaditely and became friends very fast and it came to a point of being one of his older brothers although Lucian doesn't look at it that way he just says :"If you are old enough to travel,catch and train Pokémon than you are considered an adult so speak to me like an equal."

Lucian may be sometimes quiet but knew what to say and when and that made Ash and Lucian such a good friends aka Brothers : They didn't need words to form a strong bond, just quietness and looks can just give the same amount of meaning.

Ash didn't train under Lucian but he did teach Ash or rather said :He gave him books, book and again BOOKS !

All about Pokémon :From how to raise and become a breeder till knowing their strength and weakness and how to train them, it was clear to Ash that Lucian was like an open book to him but that does have its disadvantage, you see if you read a book about strategies and Lucian use one of them (he likes to use old strategies as they aren't used so much) than you could easily out smart him and some things can't be planned, that's Lucian's weakness but of course Ash wasn't the right one to tell him as a real trainer needs to find his own weakness because that would Lucian say to him.

Now Ash was almost a Pokémon encyclopedia, he knew almost everything about Pokémon and could easily figure out of which strategy he should use (and sometimes improvise ) in a second even though he knew around 200 strategies for EACH Pokémon he has, Lucian called his Quality of thinking and planning :Elite and coming from him was impressive.

Then you have Aaron :He was what you call a wild one not crazy and energetic like Flint (even though they do look alike) he is really a wild card of them all, he just improvise the whole time like Flint but unlike Flint who was a Power Type,he was a speed type, his bug Pokémon are so fast that you can hardly tell if it was a transportation or they just flew very fast .(as he is a bug's type of trainer.)

Aaron may be the weakest of the Elite Four but he was strong nonetheless although his weakness is a whole other reason,if he could overcome this one then he could become a darn strong trainer maybe even enough to come at a level like Lucian or Flint : His Weakness is :He relies too much on evasion and speed instead of trying to cover up their weakness of elemental attacks (His Bug Type have a lot of Weaknesses)

But even though they all tried to help then Aaron's personality will kick, he will just shake their advice off and will seek the answer on his own,it is wrong to rely too much on someone but Aaron is what you call stubborn as hell,he doesn't accept any even if he knows that it will help him but that was maybe a good side of him because he just works harder and harder and so overcome every problem that there is in his way but still :He needs to learn to accept help,otherwise he will stay as the weakest of the Elite four.

Although Ash did study under him, unlike Lucian who just needed to hand him books he had to learn things on another way :Running, simply running and running and just never stopping,you see because Aaron is a speed type, Ash studied speed type of training under him and learned :If you want to train your Pokémon efficiently than you have to train yourself also so you can keep up.

The training was harsh but it paid off because now he could run for ours and ours without getting tired and he could easily train all of his Pokémon to speed level that Aaron would cal :Elite so simply put very fast.

No offence to him though he is a great guy and cares about his Pokémon a lot,he is nice and outgoing, there aren't a lot of people who dislike him and even if they say that it isn't true, he cares about his friends a lot and also Ash, you can describe him as the worried brother type, if one of them gets sick then he will directly rush at you to help and that's why Ash and Aaron can go along so well : They care about their friends a lot even if they get hurt the most.

Next we have one of Ash his first friends : Flint.

Flint is what you call : Wild and bashful,childish and kind of a joker but he has a loving personality, he cares about everyone and will protect them no matter what and his personality is so passionate as he Type of Pokémon :Fire.

He is easily excited and doesn't hesitate to do things that other people fear,is he is passionate about something than he will shout it off the top off his lungs.

Although there is a downfall :When he is losing or had just lost then he will simply what you call :Depressed, he doesn't showed, he is tired and is kind of gloomy although the only thing that needs to Fire him up again is just asking to battle him again but sometimes a burn out is good for the company as he is kinda a handful although on times he can be serious and simply being an amazing adult and trainer.

His Pokémon is what you call : Trained,strong and not easily defeated he is really a good example of a trainer and he just keeps training and training because their motto was :Being a trainer never ends and It will only get better and better.

Ash truly was trained under him and learned many things :From how to make your Pokémon strong till how you should survive in the coldest and hottest places on earth, he was what you call :A traveling Elite, he travels a lot and would always take Ash and Volkner (when they drag him with them of course) then they would go on wild adventures and to be honest they were amazing but you will hear one of them later.

Ash simply had to learn everything the hard way :By fighting his Pokémon and man they can pack a punch,he was bruised,torn,burned and soaked wet so simply said :He had it rough but once again it paid off :He now had a body that could easily Pack a punch of a close Combat from a VERY strong Mankey which was very impressive but that doesn't mean his Pokémon is forgotten :Their Power was what Flint Called :Elite or what Flint would say :"Flaming hot!"

Then at last you Have Volkner or simply said :Ash his first human friend and a very close brother of him.

Flint is calm,thoughtful and always knew how to choose his words and was quiet most of the time because he was almost ,ever excited but when he is then he is what you call the most energetic Person in the world, he is excited and would give you one hell of a fight.

In short : He is a very strong trainer.

Yet he is also a very smart guy also :He is a professional engineer and technician and also scientist.

Ash trained under him every day in many ways :From how to raise your Pokémon, building things,learn science till cooking speaking about Cooking.

He is very over-protective over Ash as he I actually his adopted brother, his training was the slowest one of all because he didn't want to rush Ash in any direction and that slowed down the learn curfew it did paid off and now he is a master of … well let's keep that for later.

"Dinner is ready."said a sighing but smirking Volkner breaking Ash his thoughts while he hears Volkner say about 'I knew they would show up' and 'good thing I made some more '

"Ash can you grab the plates, I will get the rest." Said Flint while Ash nodded, he stood up and walked over to the door where they keep their Plates and took them after that he just places them where they belong because The Elite Four kinda eat a lot together to be honest, speaking of Elites.

"Oh what do I smell, it sounds so spicy, curry perhaps." Said another voice in the kitchen making all the men look at the door that leads to the hallway and kitchen :It was Bertha the Ground Type Master.

Even though Bertha is old she is actually quite active and still battle like she used to when she was 16,just like the rest Ash was trained under her and to be honest :For an old lady she was actually harsh.

The main point about Ground Type are they slow but powerful attacks and doesn't actually have a lot of weaknesses but their speed was slow which is her weakness but her strong point is the un matching strength she has hidden in them.

She has trained Ash by simply 'being' the ground….. literally.

Her training ways are way too crazy :She burrowed him in under the ground… four times, thrown him in the river,climb mountains,wash in dirt and finally take a mud bath.

The training was extreme but it paid off because now he could easily think fast and act smart in battles, he only needs to be observant for a halve a second and he can already figure out a game plan, also he can easily observe the opponent moves and a find a way to defeat them but still her training was a hell.

Although her personality was direct the opposite :She was soft and caring like an old lady yet she could easily talk to the younger generation,she strangely enough fits into the group quiet easily.

Bertha is kind of his grandma, she is kind and soft but when she trains him than she is kind of :Commandant Bertha who was ruthless and wild, one time, a trainer has mistreated his Pokémon and Bertha saw it and let us say the consequences weren't that good but let's keep it at :He treats his Pokémon like royalty now.

Anyways if you are wondering :Why are the Elite Four at Volkner's and Ash his home ?

Well let me explain that :At least once a month all the Elite members gang up and talk about what they have done for the past month :From Catching or training Pokémon till personal thing.

So today they were here together once again.

"Ha Bertha I though you couldn't come." Said Volkner while the rest of the guys gave all the old lady a hug,she is kind of the elder of the group and was kind of a grandmother to them all.

"How is it going Bertha, Still spitting some flames like it's hot ?" asked Flint making the others sweatdrop but Bertha just chuckled as she was used to his word choice of asking :How is it going.

In truth Flint doesn't actually use that kind of grammar to anyone, only the ones he really respects and love so it was kind of showing his respect to others.

"Yes dear I am fine, how are you ?"said the old lady while she sat down at the table with the rest

"Flaming hot as always." Said Flint grinning like a child

"Anyways what did you say dear, something about strange ?"asked Bertha making them all turn to the spoken one :Volkner.

"*Sigh* The odd thing about that kid was :When he was fighting me he had his mind actually somewhere else when he lost while clenching his teeth, it was strange because it wasn't because he lost it was something else but I don't know what." Said Volkner making the other think including Ash although he had no idea why

"Ha I think he is depressed because you handed his ass without a sweat, I bet you just burned him alive." Said Flint with excitement making the others sigh at him, he really didn't know the meaning of :Looking underneath the underneath.

"No dear, I think it's something else." Said Bertha making everyone look at her while they stay confused

"You think he is longing for something ?"asked Lucian making everyone confused but Bertha who just nodded making Everyone silent until Volkner broke the silence.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Suggested he getting everyone to grin and nodded.

And as that everyone ate the curry in a peaceful silence until Ash noticed Bertha was looking at something in the living and so did everyone else after a while and that made everyone stop and everyone was looking at her with a soft eye except for Ash and Volkner who were confused.

"Is there something wrong Bertha ?"asked Ash confused making everyone look at him except Volkner who stared at the others back with a look of 'What the hell is going on ?'

"Nothing nothing it's just…. No there is something."said the old lady with a soft voice showing her age once again,it were tired eyes that held long experience in them only that people of her age could get.

"Volkner do you remember when I said that I had something to say to Ash." Asked Flint making Volkner nod but still confused

"Well there is something we need to say to you too."said Flint while the others nodded

"Well what is it then ?"asked Ash still confused

Bertha looked into Ash his eyes and said :"I am retiring of being an Elite Four."

"Wh-what ?"asked Ash Shocked while Volkner had already such a hunch and asked

"What has it to do with us ?"asked Volkner confused

Bertha nodded to both Flint,Aaron and Lucian who know what to say and on the same time they said :"And we think that Volkner is the one that can take the open space." Making Volkner quiet while Ash was still shocked but soon enough he looked at the said man, the man looked shocked but then he took his usual expression once again and said :

"I Refuse." Making all the Elite Four widen their eyes as Ash also

"What in the burning hell man, I mean this is a perfect opportunity for you to challenge stronger people I mean you said it yourself :It isn't a challenge anymore and being an Elite Four gives you the chance to challenge the strongest Trainers out there."said Flint with a serious voice but Volkner didn't flinch

"And what about the gym ?"asked Volkner making Aaron step in

"How about Ash taking over the gym :You two are always fighting on turns and I bet that Ash will never let you down as unbeaten gym leader." Said Aaron grinning at the joke but Volkner didn't actually laugh

"It's not about the gym but about the fact that Ash will be alone once I am gone." Said Volkner but was quickly interrupted by Ash himself who knew this chance was a chance he can't let slip away.

"Come on Volkner take this chance otherwise you will just be rotting away here,spred your wings and enjoy the world for once." Said Ash with a smile but in truth he will miss him because they always were together like brothers and being sudden departure is kind of tough for him but if it will make him happy then so be.

"But-"

"No buts' just go and enjoy life and by the way it's not like you never will come back, you just are going on a journey so it's no problem ."said Ash grinning

"I still say no, I just refuse to let my little brother rot here while I go on a journey ." said Volkner making everything quiet again until they heard… laughter ?

They both turned around and saw all four Elite Fours laughing like they just said a joke but soon their train of thoughts were interrupted by Bertha who was trying to hold her chuckles.

"You didn't notice what we said do we ?"asked Bertha making Ash and Volkner raising an eyebrow

"We said that it also for you so…." Said Flint grinning while walking closer to Ash as he rested a hand on his shoulder

"So what about it ,Wanna join the Elites and travel the worlds like we never had before ?"asked Flint with a grin making Ash grin also actually, the inside joke is :They traveled to a lot of places and even worlds but… they never actually have gone to a city or even Village, they just have gone to left behind places or places without humans and even ruins but never a village let stand City so It is kind of interesting to go to a big city, maybe it will be a nice change from the small but modern city they live.

"Sure." Replied Ash making Volkner grin

"Well why not as we both need to escape this Village and Gym someday." Grinned Volkner with excitement

"Ok, let's go!" yelled Flint like a child as a sign of their new adventure.

**Ok let's end here but first of all let me clear some things up :**

**For those who have some though that this chapter contained Yaoi then you are simply wrong : Volkner and Ash are like brothers and that's it no more no less, the reason why I picked Volker as a brother type is simple :He is an interesting character and because Ash grew up with Volkner his personality will be different, more quiet and mature like.**

**But of course you have the other Elite Four and their personalities are blended in as well :How and where ? Just find out**

**And as final :What Pokémon or what kind of Elite will he be ?**

**Well I already have a plan for a type and a few Pokémon although I will miss some but that's a worry for later.**

** will probably appear in the next chapter **

**Have some Pokémon suggestions : Send them right in and guess what : I have just one legendary in mind that goes along with his type but that doesn't mean that he doesn't own Pokémon with other types so send the Pokémon YOU Want to see next in the fic.**

**I was Fire and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ;)**

**And just one little shout out to a good friend of Mine : The SilverDragoon , check his Pokémon stories out because they are just simply awesome **


End file.
